


Dinner at Levi's

by Koriia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koriia/pseuds/Koriia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra and Levi decide to eat in. Petra insists on cooking for Levi, but will her height get the best of her? Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Levi's

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story to show my friend. I know there are a few mistakes in here, so if you spot them, please don't hesitate to tell me. I am not as good as a writer as my friend is, but I try my best to do what I can.

“Everything you need is in the kitchen cabinets and the fridge.” Levi said in a slightly amused voice. “Are you sure you want to cook? We can just order out.” “Hey, are you doubting my skills? I can do this.” Petra sounded a bit wounded and Levi sensed it. “Okay, okay, well I’ll be in my study if you need anything” and walked away quickly. As soon as Petra heard the familiar sound of the creaking door open and close, she got straight to work. “Spaghetti and meatballs should suffice.” After putting the meat together she rolled it into multiple balls and set them on a cookie sheet. She paused at the counter and looked down… “Pasta” she said aloud after thinking about what her next ingredient would be. She knew that Levi had everything organized, but sometimes it was too organized making it difficult for her to remember where everything would be. The first place she checked was the bottom cabinets and the ones that were easy for her to reach. “Where is this stupid pasta?” She pouted and closed her eyes for a second so she could think. “OH!! That’s where they are.” She went to a different cabinet and was able to open it by touching the bottom of the door. When she opened it she discovered the pasta on the third shelf of the cabinet. Without the thought fazing her, she tip-toed and reached for the pasta. “hrrrrrrrggg” she stretched her arm, but she was nowhere near it. “Hey” She heard a voice and was so started that she turned around with her arm still up in the air. “pffft I came here to get some tea and I see you reaching for the air. Can’t reach something?” Levi was leaning on the doorway with a smug look in his face. Petra looked away, knowing she would not win with if she retorted with Levi. “I need the Pasta.” “All you needed to do was ask, and you shall receive” he said while walking slowly to where she was standing. He pushed up against her, forcing her to the counter top and smiled down at her before looking up and reaching for the third shelf. All Petra could see was his chest and that he was not at his tiptoes. She couldn’t help but smile. She turned her head and bit her lip to hold back her laughter. “I got this” Levi said quickly knowing fully well that she was smiling. “I’ll move” Petra said while slipping from Levi’s chest. He looked at her with a serious face and moved a little closer to the counter. His finger tip was close to the second shelf, but nowhere near the third. He put his hand down and slowly walked out of the kitchen. “Oh no, he’s mad” she thought. She waited where she stood for about a minute and heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Levi came into the kitchen with a poker face and he walked to the counter. He turned his head to the left and stared at Petra in the eyes. Looking away quickly, he lifted his right hand and opened a pink step ladder, setting it in front of the counter. Swiftly stepping up the two steps, he grabbed two boxes of pasta and handed it to Petra. Before he could close it and leave the kitchen, Petra stopped him and said “I think I might need that too.”

After eating dinner Petra washed dished and Levi dried them and put them away. Using the pink step ladder.


End file.
